The present invention relates to a composite matting consisting of a matting web with a peak-and-valley structure and a reinforcement.
Such composite mattings are known, for instance, for lawn surfaces as drainage structures, filter mats or soil retention mats to protect against erosion from U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,807.